The invention relates to thermal insulating materials composed essentially of ceramic material and suitable for use at high temperatures.
Thermally insulating materials have been proposed in a large number of different forms. Their main characterizing features are the nature of the material, their thermal conductivity and the thickness of the insulating layer. There are applications, as for example in space technology, in which a further criterion, i.e. weight, that is to say minimum weight is demanded. Conventional compact thermal insulating materials do not fulfill the requirements as regards weight.